The present invention relates to a fuse, and more particularly, to a fuse and fuse support of an automobile electric circuit.
The electric wires of electric devices installed in automobiles lead to a fuse box. The fuse box accommodates fuses, each of which corresponds to the capacity of the associated electric device. The electric wires are connected to a battery via fuses and switches, such as an ignition switch. Each fuse melts when excessive current flows through the fuse. This protects the associated electric device from the excessive current.
A typical electric system of an automobile generates 14V and stores 12V. That is, an alternator generates 14V, and a battery stores 12V. In such electric system, the rated voltage of a fuse is 32V and the breaking characteristic of a fuse is 32Vxc3x971000 A (rated voltagexc3x97rated breaking current).
However, the number of electronic controllers installed in automobiles has been increasing recently. Thus, the power supply capacity of a system that generates 14V and stores 12V has become insufficient. As a result, it is predicted that systems generating 42V and storing 32V will be employed in lieu of conventional systems. Accordingly, a fuse having a rated voltage greater than 42V will be necessary for the 42V generation systems. Further, it can be predicted that a system that generates 14V and stores 12V may be used together with a system that generates 42V and stores 32V.
The dimension of a fuse is substantially determined in accordance with an automobile industry standard. Thus, when a system that generates 14V and stores 12V is used together with a system that generates 42V and stores 32V, a 14V fuse may inadvertently be installed in the 42V system.
If, for example, a 14V system fuse (14V fuse) is inadvertently installed in a 42V system, excessive current would melt the 14V fuse. Subsequent to the melting of the 14V fuse, the insulation resistance of the 14V fuse would become insufficient and cause an arc discharge. When an arc discharge continues, the synthetic resin housing of the fuse may melt.
To prevent arc discharge, arc-extinguishing sand may be contained in a fuse. However, this would enlarge the fuse and, in turn, enlarge the fuse box that holds the fuse.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuse and fuse support that prevents erroneous installation.
To achieve the above object, the first aspect of the present invention provides a fuse including two substantially parallel terminals, each terminal having a distal end and a basal end, a fuse line connecting the two terminals, and a housing for accommodating the basal ends of the two terminals and the fuse line. The terminals lie in an imaginary plane. The housing includes a front surface and a rear surface, which is generally parallel to and spaced from the front surface. The thickness of the fuse, as measured in a direction that is perpendicular to the imaginary plane, is substantially less than four millimeters at a location that includes at least one lateral edge of the fuse such that the at least one lateral edge fits within a fuse guide that has a matching dimension.
The second aspect of the present invention provides a fuse including two substantially parallel terminals, each terminal having a distal end and a basal end, a fuse line connecting the two terminals, and a housing for accommodating the basal ends of the two terminals and the fuse line. The terminals lie in an imaginary plane. The width of at least one of the terminals, as measured in a lateral direction along the imaginary plane, is substantially less than 2.8 millimeters.
The third aspect of the present invention provides a fuse support for accommodating a first fuse, which is rated at a first voltage, and for blocking a second fuse, which is rated at a second voltage. The first voltage is higher than the second voltage. The fuse support includes a restriction member for preventing reception of the second fuse in the fuse support.
The fourth aspect of the present invention provides a circuit protection assembly for accommodating a first fuse and for blocking a second fuse. The first fuse is rated at a first voltage and the second fuse is rated at a second voltage, the first voltage being higher than the second voltage. The assembly includes the first fuse and a support for receiving the first fuse. The first fuse includes two substantially parallel terminals, wherein each terminal has a distal end and a basal end, and wherein the terminals lie in an imaginary plane; a fuse line connecting the two terminals; and a housing for accommodating the basal ends of the two terminals and the fuse line. The housing includes a front surface and a rear surface, the rear surface being generally parallel to and spaced from the front surface. The thickness of the fuse, as measured in a direction that is perpendicular to the imaginary plane, is substantially less than four millimeters at a location that includes at least one lateral edge of the fuse. The support includes a restriction member for permitting the connection of the first fuse and for blocking the second fuse. The restriction member including a pair of guide blocks for guiding the first fuse. At least one of the guide blocks has a guide groove, one dimension of which is substantially equal to the thickness of the first fuse.
The fifth aspect of the present invention provides a circuit protection assembly for accommodating a first fuse and for blocking a second fuse, wherein the first fuse is rated at a first voltage and the second fuse is rated at a second voltage, the first voltage being higher than the second voltage. The assembly includes the first fuse and a socket for receiving one of the terminals of the first fuse. The first fuse includes two substantially parallel terminals, a fuse line connecting the two terminals, and a housing. Each terminal has a distal end and a basal end, and the terminals lie in an imaginary plane, and the width of one terminal, as measured in a lateral direction along the imaginary plane, is substantially less than 2.8 millimeters. The housing accommodates the basal ends of the terminals and the fuse line. The socket has a dimension that is substantially the same as the width of the one terminal of the first fuse.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.